Here We Are Once Again
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Batman corners Joker after a failed plot to destroy the city, but Joker wants to change things up!*Yaoi*Smut*


**Batman The Animated Series**

BatmanxJoker

**Here We Are Once Again**

"Well here we are once again Batsy!"

A figure in a purple suit stepped out of a dark corner of the abandoned building that he took refuge in. A wild crazed smile on his face and burning jade eyes that looked only at the other man with great interest.

"I've committed a little crime and here you are chasing me down as Gotham's #1 guard dog!"

The Batman looked at his arch nemesis and narrowed his eyes, something was off about him. He could see that The Joker was planning something, he stayed alert as he talked to the clown.

"You just tried to drop a bomb on the city mixed with your laughing gas and Scarecrow's fear toxin. That isn't a little crime. I've already got Scarecrow a one way ticket to Arkham now it's your turn. The police will be here any minuet."

The Clown Prince Of Crime laughed hysterically as Batman got into a fighting stance.

"Aaahhh, good one Batman, but if what you say is true, which I don't doubt really…Then let's change things up a bit."

Bruce straightened back up and looked at him, trying to figure out what he had in mind. This man before him has never once left his mind even when Bruce would be at home. The clown was the only thing in his head most of the time. He, of course, questioned it fully but he never still quite understood why, but he never really quite understood The Joker, on occasion.

"What do you mean change it up?"

"Like this Bats."

Before The Dark Knight could move or react at all Joker had got close to him and kissed him.

Joker pushed Batman up against a wall, pinning him there. Batman was settling into the kiss, rather enjoying it and kissed back with as much passion as the clown. To Bruce he was surprised to find himself doing this, kissing the enemy, kissing a man. He finally, at that moment understood why he couldn't get the insane criminal out of his head. He had fallen in love with him.

Joker was surprised that his Bats was kissing back and he enjoyed every moment of it. He was even more surprised when the vigilante dipped his tongue into his mouth!

The two moaned into the kiss enjoying the taste of one another, and when the kiss broke the two were panting for air. Joker started chuckling as he looked at the man before him.

"Wow Bats, what a kiss!"

"Joker."

The clown looked up as he wiped away a fake tear to see Batman grab him and put him up against the wall. He was about to say something witty, but before he could Bruce kissed him. It was short lived but he then realized that he was kissing his cheek, then his neck, then his collar bone. While undoing the buttons on his shirt, but then just ripped it open, frustrated with the buttons.

"Bats!"

The clown gasped as he felt Batman run his hot tongue over his nipples, teasing him terribly. Joker hadn't thought that his little kiss would have worked out so well, he expected to be beaten to a pulp by now, but nope he was being teased and touched by The Dark Knight. He was enjoying it immensely, he could even feel his legs start to give out!

As Batman continued to leave hickies and kiss the clown he noticed that he was slowly sliding down the wall. He easily fixed the problem by yanking Joker down to the floor and laying him out. He left a trail of hot open mouth kisses as he made his way down to his purple pants, undoing them and tossing them aside along with his boxers.

"BATMAN!?"

Bruce chuckled a bit at The Joker's reaction. His face had a cute rose red blush that highlighted his jade eyes, lust covering them. Bruce kissed the clown as he gripped his hard member and kissed his way down to it. He ran his tongue up and down it getting a delicious moan.

"Oooohh you're good Bats!"

Joker was being consumed by Batman. The vigilante moved his hot tongue all over Joker's bottom half; his legs, inner thighs, his cock, and his puckering entrance. He dipped his tongue into his whole while wiggling his thumb in a sensitive spot under Joker's cock and his index finger on the head of his cock, wiggling it in the slit.

"OH SHIT!"

Bruce thrusted his tongue in deep, moving it in and out of the insane clown. The Bat took his hand off of Joker's pulsing leaking, cock and began to undo his utility belt and his pants. Joker yanked on the Bat's cape and cowl wanting to remove it an see more of The Dark Knight. Bruce pulled away from him and made sure his cowl was still in place. He quickly took off his pants, letting Joker see his huge cock spring up. The clown had a shocked look at first, but then said as his laughter started to come up:

"Whoa Batman, watch were you point that thing! Someone could lose an eye!"

Bruce smirked and grabbed The Joker's legs; pulling on them to drag him across the concert floor, bringing him closer to his body. He silenced the clown by kissing him feverishly. He placed his aching erection at the criminal's entrance, having a firm grip on his hips. Joker was panting heavily as he waited to be entered, to be filled.

"Come on BaAAHHH!"

Bruce had thrusted deep into him with out warning. Joker dug his ungloved fingers into Batman's arm as he felt his body shake from the thrust. He could feel slight pain rush through his body as Batman began to thrust into him. He wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck holding his body close, feeling his hot breath on his white skin.

"Joker!"

Batman turned his head to look at the green haired clown and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced widely as they did each other in the old building. They moaned loudly as they kissed and then gasped for much needed air.

"Bats! Mmmmnngh!"

Bruce pounded hard and deep into Joker who was blushing and panting and moaning from the intense sex. He arched his back as pleasure clouded his mind. Bruce saw how seductive the clown looked: his shirt ripped open, fresh hickies on his body, his white flush skin, he felt so damn good. Bruce couldn't control himself at all. He gave Joker all he had as he did him and kissed him hungrily.

"FUCK ME!"

Bruce smirked and kissed the criminal again.

"Gladly."

The thrusts were just too damn good to Joker. He arched his back off the floor, wanting more and more of his Bats. His sweet spot was being hit repeatedly making him scream in ecstasy.

"BATS! I-I'm gonna c-c-AHMNGH!"

Joker had tears run down his face, arched his back, and held onto Bruce as he cried out his name. Releasing his hot cum onto their bodies, covering their remaining clothing.

"BATMAN!"

Bruce held on to Joker tightly as he came deep into him. Filling him to the brim with his hot seed, groaning his name in absolute pleasure.

"JOKER!"

Bruce pulled out and sat up as he heard cop sirens coming down the street from were they where. He got up and put on his pants as Joker still half naked sat up and looked at him.

"Bats…"

Batman looked at the clown and listened as car doors opened and closed and the red, white , and blue lights filled the room. Joker knew this wouldn't last, but at least it finally happened!

"I got to go."

When Joker heard that he laughed and said while wiping away a tear.

"Some one-night stand!"

Bruce smirked and before leaving he quickly picked up Joker and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Bats, round 2?"

Bruce put his lips to Joker's ear and whispered into it. Joker opened his eyes as he realized what Batman just said and as he felt the lose of body heat to see Batman was gone. He laughed a little as he grabbed his clothes, got dressed and made his way out of the run down building before the cops came. As he did so Bats reply bounced in his head.

_-Later, tomorrow.-_


End file.
